Motek (Ramat Gan, Elephas Maximus)
|} Der Asiatische Elefantenbulle Motek lebt im israelischen Zoo Ramat Gan. Motek wurde um 1960 wild geboren und kam 1962 in den Stadtzoo von Tel Aviv, wo bereits die wenig ältere Elefantenkuh Warda auf engem Raum hinter Stahl lebte. Dort wuchsen sie heran und wurden im direkten Kontakt mit den Pflegern gehalten, wobei es zu einem tödlichen Unfall gekommen sein soll, als Motek gerade vier Jahre alt war. Beide Elefanten leben seitdem zusammen und waren ein erfolgreiches Zuchtpaar. Bereits in Tel Aviv wurden drei Kälber geboren, von denen die beiden ältesten bald nach der Geburt starben, das dritte aber, der heutige Zuchtbulle Alexander, gut heranwuchs und mit seinen Eltern etwa 1981 in den Zoo Ramat Gan umzog, der in der Nähe von Tel Aviv liegt und ihnen eine größere Anlage bot. Schon längere Zeit wurden dort auch Afrikanische Elefanten gehalten. Die Haltung dort wird ohne Kontakt zwischen Elefanten und Pflegern durchgeführt. Motek hat seit den Anfängen in Tel Aviv bisher neunzehn Kälber gezeugt, davon hat Warda die große Zahl von zwölf Kälbern geboren: #ein namenloses Kalb unbekannten Geschlechts, geboren 1973 im Zoo Tel Aviv (Mutter: Warda), gestorben nach der Geburt; #ein namenloses Kalb unbekannten Geschlechst, geboren 1976 im Zoo Tel Aviv (Mutter: Warda), gestorben nach der Geburt; #'Alexander', männlich, geboren am 01.01.1978 im Zoo Tel Aviv (Mutter: Warda), aufgewachsen in Tel Aviv und Ramat Gan, wurde mit 16 Jahren an den Zoo Münster abgegeben und hat inzwischen nach verschiedenen Stationen in Rotterdam, Antwerpen und Amersfoort selbst fünfzehnfachen Nachwuchs; #Igal†, männlich, geboren am 08.03.1982 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Warda), wurde drei Jahre alt und starb an einer Infektion am 30.03.1985; #'Lilly', weiblich, geboren am 31.01.1985 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Warda), wuchs in Ramat Gan auf, hatte 1990 eine Fehlgeburt von ihrem Vater Motek und brachte nach ihrer Reise nach Kanada, die sie zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Phoebe machte, 1994 in der "Africa Lion Safari" in Cambridge (Kanada) ihre und ihres Bruders Alexander Tochter Piccolina (Piccolo) zur Welt. Dort wurden auch ihre Söhne Albert (dessen Vater ist Calvin) und Logan† (2006) geboren. Sie lebt heute noch dort und ist dank künstlicher Befruchtung Großmutter der kleinen Daizy† im Rio Grande Zoo in New Mexico (USA); #'Phoebe', weiblich, geboren am 15.05.1987 als "Washti" im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Warda), lebte bis 1993 in Ramat Gan und ging 1993 mit Lilly nach Kanada, wo sie genauso wie Lilly eine Fehlgeburt ihres Vaters Motek verlor. Später gebar sie dort noch den Bullen George, der wie Lillys Sohn Albert ein Sohn des heutigen Ostravaer Zuchtbullen Calvin† in Tschechien ist. 2002 wurde sie an den Columbus Zoo in Ohio (USA) abgegeben, wo ihre Söhne Bodhi (2004) und Beco (2009) zur Welt kamen; #Fehlgeburt im Jahr 1990 im Zoo Ramat Gan, als Lilly ihr Kind verlor, das ihr Vater gezeugt hatte; #'Wered', weiblich, geboren am 06.01.1991 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Warda), wuchs in Ramat Gan auf und wurde später auch von ihrem Vater gedeckt. 2000 gebar sie ihre Halbschwester Victoria†, die aber im selben Jahr noch starb. Wered wurde mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester Vivi am 15.05.2007 an den Hay Park Zoo in Kiriat Motzkin in der Nähe von Haifa abgegeben, wo sie derzeit nur zu zweit leben; #'Victor', männlich, geboren am 23.10.1993 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Warda), lebte fast sieben Jahre in Ramat Gan und wurde dann als künftiger Zuchtbulle nach Deutschland abgegeben. Seitdem lebt er im Zoo Berlin und ist inzwischen Vater der dortigen drei Schwestern Shaina Pali† (geboren 2005), Ko Raya† (2009) und Anchali (2012)(Mutter der Kälber ist Pang Pha). Die ersten beiden Kälber starben im Frühjahr 2011 durch das berüchtigte Herpesvirus; #Fehlgeburt am 16.11.1993 in der "Africa Lion Safari" in Kanada, wo Phoebe ihr und ihres Vaters Kind verlor; #'Chapati', männlich, geboren am 19.08.1994 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Aviva), wurde bald nach seiner Geburt am 29.08.1994 an den Zoo Jerusalem abgegeben. Mit fünf Jahren reiste er weiter an das National Elephant Institute nahe Lampang in Thailand, wo er heute noch lebt; #'Teddy', männlich, geboren als "Vili" am 24.05.1996 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Warda), lebte die ersten fünf Jahre in Ramat Gan und ging dann im September 2001 in den Zoo Jerusalem. Dort wurde auch der erste Nachwuchs tot geboren, den die Kuh Sunisa† zur Welt brachte; #unbenanntes Kuhkalb, geboren am 11.10.1996 (Mutter: Wered). Der Nachwuchs der bei der Geburt erst fünf Jahre alten Tochter Motek'''s ist am Tag der Geburt gestorben; #Victoria, weiblich, geboren am 09.04.2000 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Wered), die zweite gemeinsame Tochter mit 'Motek's Tochter Wered starb einen knappen Monat nach ihrer Geburt am 07.05.2000, nachdem ihre Großmutter für sich beanspruchte und mit ihrer eigenen Tochter Vivi säugte; #Vivi, weiblich, geboren am 01.05.2000 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Warda), ging am 15.05.2007 mit ihrer Schwester Wered in den Zoo Kirjat Motzkin bei Haifa, wo sie zu zweit leben; #Winner, männlich, geboren am 18.08.2002 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Warda), wuchs in Ramat Gan auf und wurde 2008 an den Izmir Sasali Wildlife Park bei Izmir in die Türkei abgegeben, wo er nun mit der etwas älteren Kuh Begümcan zusammenlebt, mit der er sich gut versteht. Beider erster Nachwuchs, ein Kuhkalb namens Izmir, kam im Februar 2011 zur Welt, der zweite, Deniz, im Oktober 2014; #La Belle, weiblich, geboren am 11.03.2006 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: La Petite), lebt dort zusammen mit ihrer Mutter La Petite, die nach verschiedenen Stationen und einem tödlichen Zwischenfall im Zoo Port Lympne 2001 in die No-Contact-Haltung nach Ramat Gan gekommen war; #Pili, männlich, geboren am 22.07.2006 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Warda), wuchs in Ramat Gan auf und ging im Oktober 2010 zusammen mit dem im Zoo Jerusalem geborenen Gabi (einem Sohn von Emmet) in den türkischen Zoo Gaziantep; #Latangi, weiblich, geboren am 02.08.2013 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: La Belle). Damit zeugte '''Motek erstmals auch mit seiner eigenen Tochter La Belle ein Kalb. #'Lalana', weiblich, geboren am 02.10.2013 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: La Petite). Mutter La Petite brachte damit zwei Monate nach ihrer Tochter La Belle als Großmutter ein weiteres Kuhkalb zur Welt. Bei einem heimlichen Besuch der 17jährigen Enkelin eines israelischen Ministers und ihres Freundes im Zoo Ramat Gan im August 2008 wurde diese von Motek mit dem Rüssel umgriffen und in seine Anlage gezogen. Nach ihrer Befreiung wurde sie wegen mittelschwerer Verletzungen zunächst in ein Krankenhaus gebracht. Nach Meinung der Beschäftigten sind die beiden von sich aus in die Elefantenanlage eingedrungen. Der Name Motek bedeutet "Süßer". Der Asiatische Elefantenbulle ist nicht zu verwechseln mit der Afrikanischen Elefantenkuh gleichen Namens, die ebenfalls in Ramat Gan auf der Afrikaneranlage lebte. Literatur *Ramat Gan: Weltrekord - "Wardas" 12. Kalb ... und wie alles begann, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Heft 10 (November 2006), S. 9 (mit Foto von Warda und Motek im alten Zoo Tel Aviv). Weblinks *Motek at Ramat Gan Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Asian elephants at the Ramat Gan Safari, Fotos und Angaben zu den Asiatischen Elefanten in Ramat Gan, auf www.asiaelephant.net. *Israel - Minister's Granddaughter Attacked by Elephant after Sneaking Into Ramat Gan Zoo, Artikel zum Vorfall mit der Ministerenkelin auf www.vosizneias.com. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Zuchtbulle Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Israel Kategorie:Zoo Ramat Gan Kategorie:Zoo Tel Aviv